Fixation
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: Aiichirou's got a thing for putting objects in his mouth. {Slight NSFW}


**Fixation**

* * *

><p>Rin noticed the fixation early, probably on one of the first few days that Aiichirou had lived in their room with him. If the shark paid enough attention to him, he'd eventually watch the younger boy stick things in his mouth seemingly without thinking. Rin never said anything about it, because maybe it was just a thing that he did because he felt like it.<p>

One night, after doing some research on the strange behavior online, Rin decided it was time to put this fixation to the test. Thankfully, the pair had started dating before his plan went into action.

Aiichirou was sitting at the desk, the tip of his mechanical pencil in-between his lips, brows furrowed in concentration. He had said something about a major amount of homework from his English class and not wanting any help from Rin for once, so he'd been sitting at his desk for about an hour. The shark was on his bed, reading some magazine he had found lying around (thankfully _not _full of porn) and glancing over at his roommate every once in a while to see if anything had changed. So far, the silveret hadn't really moved, if one doesn't count the constant biting on the pencil.

And then, out of nowhere, Aiichirou threw his pencil to the other side of the room in frustration. Rin actually flinched, never seeing his younger friend get so hostile over some work. Aiichirou slumped, shoulders low, head in his hands, and he let out a long whine. Rin kept his eyes on him, even as he started spinning in his chair. Just how long could he go without—?

_Ah, there it is_!

Aiichirou had shoved a thumb in his mouth, nibbling at the nail in annoyance. Rin's eyebrows rose as Aiichirou looked right at him. "What?" he growled, speech slurred.

"Nothing," Rin replied with a smug grin, setting the magazine down and propping his head on his palm, choosing to lay on his side. "Just thinking."

"Whatever," Aiichirou mumbled, turning back to face the desk. Rin sighed, narrowing his eyes as the boy's teeth nibbled on the digit intensely while he stared at the paper in front of him. A few knocks sounded on the door and both males looked up to see Seijuuro walk in, gaze directed at Rin.

"Tomorrow's practice is canceled—Nitori, get your finger out of your mouth, don't start weird habits!" Quickly, the young teen removed his finger, squeaking. "Don't show up tomorrow, and you—" the older male pointed a finger at Aiichirou. "Don't suck your thumb. You're fifteen. Not two."

"Yes, captain," Aiichirou replied dutifully, bowing his head and glaring at Rin, who was stifling a laugh at his place on his bunk. The redheaded captain left, leaving the pair alone. "Not funny," he said, crossing his arms, and Rin counted down.

_Three, two, one._

There it was again. Without a moment's hesitation, Aiichirou's finger was right back in his mouth. It was like Seijuuro's words never even fazed him. Rin's eyebrow raised and he let out a chuckle, finally getting up and spinning the silveret's chair around to face him. "Wh-what is it, senpai?" He only used that term when he was nervous, Rin remembered.

"You have an oral fixation," Rin stated bluntly, and crimson flooded Aiichirou's cheeks.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about." His thumb was still in his mouth.

"I'm talking about this," Rin continued, pulling Aiichirou's hand away and replacing his finger with one of his own. "The fact that you _need _and _crave _something in your mouth."

Aiichirou couldn't move his head away now that his roommates damn finger in his mouth, but really, it wasn't like he _wanted _to. It felt nice to have something foreign poking in his mouth hole and he was glad that something belonged to Rin. "Don't try to deny it, Ai."

"I'm not," he replied around the digit. "I do have a fixation. I'd never thought you'd notice it."

Rin chuckled. "Oh, I noticed it, and I hope you realize that I've got plenty for you to put in your mouth."

Aiichirou cocked his head to the side, before his eyes widened and he slid to his knees.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thought: What if Aiichirou had an oral fixation?<strong>_

**I've read _waaaaay_ too many fics centered around the theme of one character having some sort of oral fixation. And I apologize, but I jumped on the bandwagon and wrote this.**

**Check out my other RinTori shots! Cuff Me!, and Cuff Me One Year Later!. There'll be more to come!**

**-Eternal White Rose**


End file.
